


Day 7: Double Dipper

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Tracey twiddled his thumbs a little uncomfortably as he sat in his underwear next to the similarly clad Quattro. It’d been a little weird when the Classic Twins had invited them in for a foursome, but Quattro had been pretty enthusiastic about the idea so Tracey went along with it.

There were just so many questions. When he and Quattro had been made (born?) Dipper Classic wasn’t even bi and yet he and Quattro had been in a monogamous relationship for years now. What did that mean? Did D.C. not realize he was bi at the time or was there a part of the cloning process that changed things? And now D.C. was in a relationship with Mabel! His (their) sister! Tracey had never even thought about that before. She was cute and hot and all but, well, he just hadn’t thought about it.

Quattro seemed totally unconcerned with these questions, which of course raised even more questions. It’d been years and they’d both changed substantially, sure, but they were still technically sort of the same person and while they disagreed often they’d never had this much of a disparity in opinion. Tracey wasn’t against it, he just didn’t get why Quattro was so flippant.

And yet, as they sat on the bed and waited for the Twins to return, Tracey could feel himself getting more and more comfortable with the idea, even excited. Perhaps Quattro actually had struggled with all those questions and just reached this point sooner than he had. Tracey looked at his boyfriend and saw in his eyes an understanding that confirmed that he had gone through all of that confusion.

Quattro kissed him gently and stroked his face, “So, heh, we gotta decide which of them we each get first…”

Oh, oh yeah! Tracey hadn’t even considered that. Mabel was…well he’d never been with a girl before and she was technically his sister, it’d be a new experience to say the least. D.C. was so much like Quattro but still different in a lot of ways, would that make it weird? Like an uncanny valley situation?

Quattro took his hand and placed a coin in it. “Hard to decide, huh?” he said with a chuckle. “Same for me. How about we leave it to chance? Heads you get D.C., Tails you get Mabel.”

Tracey smiled, leaving it to chance really took a load off his shoulders. Quattro always knew how to make him relax. They shared another kiss and he flicked the coin into the air. He caught it and was checking the result just as the door opened and their new lovers entered.


End file.
